


sir, you're confusing us with the kama sutra

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That thing where Sam refers Dean to his insane, hippy-ish, masseuse that does yoga in the break room. And Dean totally doesn't have a crush on him, even though he does because Dean ends up taking Castiel's dumb yoga instructions class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sir, you're confusing us with the kama sutra

Dean has a penchant for getting himself involved in stupid, if not entirely disastrous, situations.

This particular occasion just happens to fall between tragically embarrassing and sad. Sam doesn't even have it in him to tease Dean about the pants. "So explain to me why you're taking these classes exactly?"

"I may have misinterpreted a conversation."

"And...?"

"Realized that Cas was talking about yoga and not an actual sexual position when he mentioned the, 'downward-facing dog'."

Sam really doesn't understand how Dean has ceased to exist at this point. "So if you ever do manage to fuck him, do you think you could get me a discount?"


End file.
